The Ice Dragoon
by Aeris the Cetra
Summary: FFVIILOD crossover. Aeris is the rightful owner of the Ice Dragoon Spirit. She reluctantly joins Dart and co. earning Lavitz’s attention having been his childhood friend. Rating will fit as story progesses. This is my first fanfic please rr
1. Aeris becomes the Ice Dragoon

Chapter one

Dart and Lavitz looked around confusingly and at the rest of the group seeing the legendary half-cetra floating before them clad in aqua colored dragoon armor looking curiously at herself in awe.

"What?" She asked shaking her head unable to discern why they were all staring slack-jawed. "Why are you staring? Is there something wrong with me?" She shook her head still looking at herself just trying t figure out exactly what had happened to her.

"No…It is just most unexpected that you have become a dragoon." Replied a cold Rose. "(Too many of them already…Just how many more are there? It's getting ridiculous.) Rose said quietly to herself making absolute sure Lavitz couldn't hear her.

"Oh I see." Said the Cetra shaking her head as she returned to normal holding the aqua colored dragoon spirit. "Lavitz…Haven't seen you in quite a while. I missed you."

"Aeris..." He nodded. "It's been a while…"

"Indeed it has." She agreed peacefully looking at Dart who was stretching back. "Tired?" She asked with a smile hearing his back popping as he then leaned forward with a sigh.

"Huh? Me?" Asked Dart looking around poking his chest. "Yeah…Kind of."

"Well…It happens. Everybody gets tired sometime or another." She mused as Dart laughed a little.

"Dart. Should we head back to Bale? I'm sure Albert would like to see his friend and what she has accomplished since leaving the castle. Besides she's a valuable healer you forget." Explained Lavitz.

"Right. Very true. I didn't think it was possible to heal like she does. It's just insane." Agreed Dart. "I don't see how she did that. Like a flash of light and poof! All better!

"(This is absolutely insane. I didn't even know there was a such thing as healing magic or an ice dragoon!) Rose grumbled to herself unable to accept this fact no matter how true it may be. (I think this is all just some sick joke one of these idiots are playing on me!)

Aeris looked at Rose thinking she didn't like her._ What is with her? She must really hate me. Maybe she feels threatened by me._

"Aeris? Are you alright?" Asked Lavitz with growing concern for her silence.

"You just got quiet all of a sudden." Added Dart. "I guess what he's trying to say is you're freaking him out."

"Well I do apologize." Aeris bowed. "Wasn't there another girl with you? Where did she go?"

"Ah you must mean Shana. She's cooking back in Bale with Lavitz's mother." Replied Dart.

"I see…" Aeris said softly looking down then back up. "Lavitz's mother is a wonderful cook! I love the jerky she makes."

"I do too." Replied Lavitz. "It's one of the best things she makes. At least I believe so."

"Well. I say we should head back to Bale to report to King Albert. He'll be shocked to find out that Aeris is a dragoon too!" Grinned the fire dragoon holding his hand up.

Rose nodded then seeing Lavitz nod as well to the thought. "So Sir Lavitz…" Started Rose. "Aeris is your childhood friend?"

"Yes. She is indeed." Said Lavitz peacefully.

"You don't see her as…anything more?" Pried the mysterious woman.

"….Never really gave it too much thought. I suppose…You could call it a Dart and Shana relationship that we have. I've protected her like sister." He replied not even really minding her asking. "Enough talking I say we head off now. His Majesty is waiting for us."

End of Chapter one


	2. Aeris’s admirer, Lavitz?

Chapter two

"Mom! I'm home!" Yelled Lavitz as usual when he came home to visit his mother. He looked around curiously sniffing the air smelling the homemade beef jerky she had always made. "Mom?"

"I'm in the kitchen hon'!" She replied with Shana giggling behind her. "what do ya need?"

"Just making sure you were home. That's all." Said Lavitz looking back at the rest of the group. "I brought Aeris with me!"

"Aeris? You mean your girlfriend?" Asked is mother.

"She's not my girlfriend mom!" Said Lavitz slapping his forehead in embarrassment. "I hate it when she does that to me." He mumbled almost indistinctly.

"Well you sure do like her a lot. She'd be perfect for you to settle down with. And to give me a grandbaby." Replied his mother walking out of the kitchen with Shana.

"Hi Dart!" She exclaimed seeing her childhood friend.

Lavitz's mother looked at Aeris oddly realizing she was Lavitz's childhood friend. She continued to observe how the two looked if they were a couple.

"You know Lavitz? She's perfect for you!" She exclaimed watching Lavitz slap his forehead as his face flushed red in embarrassment. "Aeris? Honey, tell me what you think of my boy?"

"Mo-om! Come on your really embarrassing me! Please…Cut it out!" He cried desperately hiding his own tint of red as well as his feelings for her.

Lavitz had always thought of her as Dart did to Shana. Something of a little sister. But when they had both entered adolescence, he developed feelings for her. Almost as if he was in love with her.

Aeris looked on in wonder unsure of what to say as she peered at Lavitz who was stuck in his own train of thought.

"Um….He's cool. Why?"

"I mean you don't like him like that? You're not at all interested in him? He's a handsome boy! I'm quite surprised he doesn't have girls flocking all around him." Added Lavitz's mother confidently.

"Well…(Won't she knock it off already? Maybe if I tell her he's cute she'll quit..) Um..Yeah..He's cute.." She nodded flushing an even deeper red.

"Well there you go Lavitz! She likes ya!" She said once more nodding. "Perhaps you should show our guests to their rooms now. It's already getting late."

Lavitz nodded. "Alright ma..I'll do that then.

Sorry so short! Darn writer's block! Anyways I love feedback so please revew!


	3. Wind meets ice

Chapter 3- Wind meets ice

"So Lavitz? Have you shown everyone to their rooms?" Asked Lavitz's mother seeing him nod.

"Okay…So now where does Aeris sleep at?" He shrugged giving a puzzled look.

Aeris looked back at Lavitz shrugging as well. She then looked about the room waiting on Lavitz's mother for an answer.

"Well…"

"What? Oh no…You don't mean…" He started seeing her nod at him. "You mean? I have to sleep in the same room as her?" He questioned with a flush of scarlet overwhelming his face.

"Well how am I supposed to get a grandbaby? A stork?" She joked looking at Aeris finding then she was unamused. "Right.."

"You're telling me you want me to take Aeris to my room…and…well…" He mumbled quickly becoming embarrassed. "Um…You know…."

"Yes?"

"You want me to….make love to her?" He shrugged. "Isn't it a little….soon? For that?"

"Why would you say that Lavitz? You've known her since you two were kids."

Lavitz sighed looking down as he shook his head unsure of what to say. He thought he should probably close his mouth and just take Aeris to his room only for sleeping and nothing more. Nothing more.

Aeris blushed uncontrollably at the situation seeing that worried look on Lavitz's face. And in a way, she kind of wanted that to happen between her and Lavitz.

"Lavitz?" She gulped trying to get his attention. "Lavitz!" She whispered loudly.

"Huh? Yeah…What do you want?" He replied looking back up at her realizing she was blushing just as badly as he.

"Come on.. Just drop it. Let's go ahead and go get some sleep. Just don't worry about it." She nodded taking a hold of his hand feeling him grip hers tightly having become so nervous he was almost shaking.

"Alright. Let's go then. See you in the morning mom." He nodded quickly disappearing from sight with Aeris.

"I wonder if my boy is ever going to settle down with a lovely woman like her and have any kids?" Sighed his mother shaking her head at the thought that somehow he would end up dead somewhere on a battlefield leaving no children.


	4. The first night alone

Author's note:Well so far I've been getting reviews from people saying they loved my first fanfic, so here's chapter four. Thanks Taeniaea! You asked for it so here it is! Keep on reviewing guys!

Chapter four- The first night alone

"Mmm…" Grunted Aeris stretching back on Lavitz's bed popping her back with a sigh. "Ah comfy bed…" She said bouncing on it and flopping on her back.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Sorry about my mom by the way. I don't mean for her to that. That's just something she does to every girl who socializes with me. Probably the reason I haven't found anyone yet." He mused at that shaking his head.

"Lavitz?" Aeris asked shyly with a blush streaming across her cheeks. "Can…Um…."

"What is it Aeris?"

Aeris looked down feeling the redness emitting heat from her face as she quickly ran out of words for the present moment.

Lavitz looked on wondering what she even wanted to know. "Um...Aeris? What are you so nervous for?"

"You know why." She replied sternly figuring he already knew of her feelings for him. "I know you know why."

"No…Not exactly. What do you mean...?" He asked curiously

"Lavitz…You mean…You don't know?" She said with a slight giggle trying so hard not to laugh at him for not seeing how she felt.

"No…What is it?"

"Lavitz…Okay don't laugh at me…But I really do like you." She nodded. "I mean like you mom wanted someone to. I guess what I mean to say is that I meant what I said about you being cute." She finished seeing the look of shock on his face. That same look he had given many times before in a battle which wouldn't favor him.

"You….Like me? Whew! What a relief. I thought maybe you didn't, only 'cause I...too fell in love with you long ago. I was too afraid to say anything though…" He replied nervously shaking as he stood before her.

"Lavitz…." She said softly as she stood up and caressed his cheek. "Can it be?"

Lavitz looked down at her with a smile as he leaned over taking her shoulders in hand looking into those emerald eyes gazing back.

"Hm…" She hummed softly as his lips came down onto hers first brushing and then pressing against them as his fingers clenched the soft red fabric of her overcoat.

The kiss continued for the longest moment until finally it broke leaving them both breathless.

"Lavitz…" She whispered against his ear as he held her tight. "Oh I love you so much…"

Lavitz rested his chin on her shoulder thinking a million different thoughts all at once becoming confident already that she was the one for him. He closed his eyes inhaling heavily through his nose.

Aeris too closed her eyes feeling he had let one arm go of her as he leaned her back against his bed feeling her bounce back up against him before she had settled. She watched him as he leaned down to kiss her over and over feeling his tongue slick against hers.

"Aeris…Do you…" Started Lavitz being cut off by Aeris

"Yeah…I want to. I mean if that's what you were gonna ask." She nodded feeling his hand sliding down the front of her dress. "Ooh that tickles." She giggled a little feeling a chill creeping up her back.

He pulled her up as he settled next to her tugging her red overcoat. Aeris giggled a little as in came off following yet another sweet kiss. The kiss soon broke with him pulling at the thin straps of her pink dress.

Only moments later, Lavitz had rid himself and her of their clothing holding her on her back against the bed as he leaned overtop of her continuing to kiss her. Aeris's hands wandered to his back feeling his muscles tighten up. He looked at her with a gentle look seeing her looking back into his blue eyes as he nodded.

Aeris looked up at the ceiling in his room then squeezing her eyes shut feeling him enter her slowly. He rested his head against her shoulder as he thrusted in such a perfect rhythm hearing her call his name multiple times.

Soon enough Lavitz collapsed against Aeris with a loud moan. It seemed to last forever to them both, yet at the same time it didn't last long enough. Aeris pondered that thought feeling her eyes getting heavy as he lifted from her laying down by her side.

After a while she had fallen fast asleep with her lover by her side until the early hours of the morning.

Well that's that one! I think it turned out okay myself but I could have done better. sigh


	5. The aftermath

Thanks for the idea Taeniaea! You rock!

Chapter five- The after-math

Sunlight beamed brightly in Lavitz's room and across the bed sheets which covered Lavitz and Aeris. Lavitz squinted and and cracked open an eye. Quickly realizing it was already morning, he sat up and fumbled for his clothes.

Finding a pair of boxers and green pants, he stood up and slipped them on looking back at his sleeping lover. "(I'll be back in a few moments….") He whispered to himself with a nod.

Dart and Rose were already up relaxing in the living room while Shana and Lavitz's mother remained in the kitchen. "Hey Rose? Did you hear anything last night?"

Rose shrugged and shook her head. "What kind of a question is that?"

"You didn't hear anything you know, unusual?" Dart pressed the sublect a little more finding that Rose was becoming quickly annoyed.

"Yes, Dart! I heard Lavitz and Aeris last night too okay! What's your point? Just them do what they wish." Came her cold reply.

Rose and Dart looked up hearing heavy footsteps as Lavitz walked down the stairs. "Morning." He said cheerfully.

"Someone's in a good mood." Replied Dart. "I wonder why?.." Dart asked sarcastically.

"Hello Lavitz." Rose nodded seeing Lavitz stroll right past them into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Lavitz!" Said Shana in an excited tone. "Have a good night last night?"

"Great. You?"

"Oh nothing special…" She replied seeing Lavitz with a tint of red forming on his cheeks.

"I'd say he had an awesome night last night. Wouldn't you Lavitz?" Said Lavitz's mother with her back still turned tending to some of her awesome jerky.

"Wha-?" He started dumbfoundedly. "Umm…Uh.." He stammered.

"So I take it I have a grandbaby to look forward to?" She pried trying to get Lavitz to admit what had happened between he and Aeris the previous night.

"Look mom, just because I stayed in the same room with Aeris does not necessarily mean she is carrying my child."

"Really? Whether you believe it or not, I used to be your age at one time, I know better than that. You think everybody in the house didn't hear you? If nobody else did, I know I heard ya." She said embarrassing Lavitz. "Oh don't worry about it. You're fine. I'm not upset with ya."

"Okay. I just…" He trailed off at a loss for words.

Dart looked back and leaned over towards Rose. "Busted." He whispered earning a giggle from himself.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It is kinda…funny. Sorry. I cannot laugh."

Lavitz's mother looked over to him. "You finally got a woman! That's my boy!"

"Aww…Come on mo-om, you're embarrassing me." He blushed. "I suppose I should go check on her." He finished then leaving the kitchen and scrambling back up the stairs.

He tip-toed into his room seeing Aeris still laying on her side curled up into a ball under the thin blanket. "Aeris?" He whispered wondering if she was awake seeing her stir slightly.

"Mmm…I'm awake." She then groaned rolling over to face Lavitz. "Wow. I'm like wide-awake."

"Okay. I just didn't want to wake you if you were still asleep. That's all." He looked around and back at her. "I think we're leaving soon. We have to rescue King Albert."

"Right!" She nodded swiftly. "He is like a father to me. I never want to see anything bad happen to him."

"Anyways. Get your self dress and your things together. We need to get a move on." He turned to leave only to be halted by Aeris.

"Lavitz! I love you." She said softly seeing him nod.

"I love you too. See you in a little while." He left the room closing the door behind him.

That's the end of chapter five!


End file.
